1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the following areas of technology:
SURGERY--Medical and laboratory Equipment; hand-held or manipulated surgical instrument or tool for medical or laboratory use; surgical instrument used in laporoscopic surgery, for example, gall bladder surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,715 issued to Hasson discloses a multi-pronged laparoscopy forceps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,392 issued to Lampman et. al. discloses a complete laparoscopy system for female sterilization by tubal ligation.
Laparoscopic cholecystectomy is the term used to describe the removal of the gall bladder through a minimally invasive surgical technique. Several operations that once required an open incision of several inches can now be done by inserting a tiny video camera and microscopic instruments through small half-inch abdominal openings.
The gallbladder stores bile, which aids in the digestion of fats. Gallstones can form in the gallbladder causing inflammation of the gallbladder and blockage of the bile duct leading to the small intestine. Either condition can cause severe pain in the abdomen, accompanied by nausea and vomiting. Some experimental procedures deal with fracturing the gallstones with sound waves or dissolving the stones with chemicals. The most reliable treatment still available is surgical removal of the gallbladder. Patients can live without their gallbladders. The liver produces the bile, which continuously drips into the small intestine via the bile duct. The gallbladder stores concentrated bile as a backup in case the body needs extra bile after the patient eats a meal. The gallbladder connects to the bile duct. The absence of a gallbladder does not interfere with normal digestion. Conventional surgery requires a lateral 8-inch incision across the stomach, a six-day hospital stay, and at least a one-month recovery. The operation results in considerable postoperative pain and scarring. The new endoscopic procedure for gallbladder removal requires less invasive surgery, reducing the patient's discomfort, scarring, and reduced hospital stay.
The second most common laparoscopic procedure is hernia repair. A hernia is a weakness or tear in the abdominal wall. Some people are born with potential weakness, and when they lift a heavy object, tension forces the abdominal contents through the weakness or tear in the wall. Traditional hernia repair entails an incision in the groin, accompanied by two to six weeks recovery time. Laparoscopic techniques can now be done on an outpatient basis. A mesh is placed between the peritoneal lining and the muscles of the abdominal wall to reduce tension and eliminate the bulge. There is no open incision.
Splenectomy is the term used to remove the patient's spleen. The spleen is an organ designed to help fight infection in the body. But occasionally, the spleen can attack blood platelets. Hodgkin's disease may also require a splenectomy.
Laparoscopic techniques are also used for the following conditions: appendectomy; hiatal hernia repair; enterolysis for adhesions; and vagotomy.